7 Days
by moondragon13
Summary: The marauders find the video! Will it take them 7 days to figure out that this's no joke? Hooray! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't ask me where I got this idea. Please just read. I know, I'm mad.

Chapter 1

The Video Tape

"Hey Sirius, You wanna come over? My parents got a cable hook up that links to the wizarding world. The Quidditch world cup is on now!!!" James shouted into the fire.

"Sure, hang on, let me get Remus." Answered Sirius

About ten minuets later Sirius and Remus fell through the fire onto James's living room floor.

"Hullo, Prongs! What's this that Padfoot tells me? You get wizard shows on a muggle television?!" asked Lupin, Fascinated

"Yup," answered James

"Cool, Hey I brought a tape so Wormtail could watch." Said Lupin

"Great, Pop it in and lets watch all ready." Groaned Sirius

They hit record but the game vanished. The screen became static. Then an old black and white mini movie came on. First a wall, with an oval mirror a, woman in the mirror, brushing her hair and smiling at you. In a haunted, evil kind of way. Then images of things like an island with a light house, a ladder falling, the woman jumping off a cliff, a well.

Then once it was over the screen returned to the static.

The marauders stared at Lupin and Sirius said

"Oh, very funny Moony, pop that out so we can watch the game." Then without warning he grabbed a pillow off the couch and whacked Lupin across the head.

"What, you think I made that tape? No way!" said Lupin as he hit Sirius with a pillow.

Ring, Ring.

The telephone rang. Mrs. Potter could be herd in the kitchen picking it up.

Then about five seconds later the sound of the phone slamming down.

The three of them bustled into the kitchen to see what it was about.

"Who was it, Mum?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Some girl making a prank call."

"What did she say?" asked James deeply interested to see if it was anything reusable.

"7 days."

A/N : Bah, bah, bah! Got ya with a cliff hanger! Please review! Tell me if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As pranksters, the marauders could not believe someone pulled a prank that amateur on them.

"Lets 69 them, and give them some pranking tips from pro's." suggested James

They dialed.

"Morgan residence."

"Hi, urm, did your daughter just make a prank call here? Cause if she did I would kike to talk to her."

"Is this some kind of joke? I have no daughter!"

And with that the man slammed the phone down.

"How Rude."

"Hey, let's watch it again at my house. I have caller I-D."

So they floo-ed to Moony's. Without knowing it Remus's little sister was watching from the kitchen. The phone rang.

Remus got a pad.

Samara Morgan

Cabin 12

Shelter mountain

Moscow island

"Looks like we're taking a little trip guys."

"How are we going to get there Prongs?" asked Remus

"I know, I have an uncle on Moscow Island, we can Floo to his place."

So the three of them gathered around the fireplace and shouted

"Moscow Island!"

A/N: hope you like it. I promise to update as soon as I can. Thanks to all my reviewers!

Keep those reviews coming! lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Uncle Alphard!"

"Sirius! Come to give me a visit! Always welcome I say! And you've brought some friends, Nice to meet you, Alphard Black."

"This is James Potter," James shook his hand, "And Remus Lupin." Remus shook.

"Do you mind if we stay for they day?"

"Stay as long as you like!" said Uncle Alphard cheerfully.

"Ok, I'm going to show them the "secret spot" on the beach.

"Ok, just be back by dinner!"

"Bye."

Walking down the path,

"Man, am I glad to be out of there, nice guy and all, but he is way too happy! Mum doesn't like him much, says he's 'not a good pureblood wizard, dirty mudblood friend, wasn't even in Slytherin!' That's why I like him; he's not snooty like the rest of my good-for-nothing family. When he herd I'd made Gryffindor he sent me a box of chocolates and twenty galleons. Everyone else sent me howlers."

They were trekking up the mountainside.

"So Genius, what are we going to tell this Samara girl. We don't even know if she is a witch. What if she's a muggle? Then what? We only know wizarding pranks. Tell me you have a plan."

"I, uh, I never thought of that..,"

"SIRIUS!"

He ducked just seconds in time because James and Lupin had grabbed sticks and were attempting to smack him with them. He ran ahead and they dropped their sticks and ran in pursuit. They finally came to a run down ranch. Sirius approached the house carefully, but then he spotted the horses.

"Hey, maybe they can tell us something! Said Sirius. He and James transformed and James approached carefully. About an hour later they retransformed and told Remus

"There used to be a girl here. She was evil. Her father forced her to sleep in the stable loft. She hated the horses. She took over their minds and drowned one in the ocean every night. One day she was singing in the pastures when her mom killed her. There were only two horses left. Then the girl's mom took one out riding one night and neither of them returned. I'm guessing that that man was the girl's father. I also think that the girl was a dark witch. The horse said the mom went to England and came back a few years later with the girl. She was about 12, 13 when she died. She might have gone to Durmstrang or somewhere. This way she might be a ghost. Like Moaning Myrtle."

"So, no pranking lessons?"

"SIRIUS!"

James hit him on the head.

"Guys, this is big. We just discovered evidence of a about a murder mystery. If we solve this we could be huge hero's!"

A/N: that's what they think. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, do you think we should tell someone?" said James

"Nah, then they would pull a 'this is too dangerous for you kids. Now don't you worry about it we'll take care of it.' " Said Sirius

"Well, I think we should tell, cause if there is a murderer around they could hurt someone else." Said Lupin

"Remus, we're wizards. This murderer is probably a muggle. We can take 'em."

"You would be right, padfoot, if it weren't for a couple of things. One, we can't use magic, we could be expelled. Two, the Girl, Samara, when she got pushed down the well, she would have just magicked herself out, Unless the mom was a witch too. Then she would have put a charm on the well so she couldn't get out. Then when the mom committed 'suicide' she might have just dis-apperated. So then we would be taking on a fully grown, murderer and witch."

"Remmie's right, padfoot, we can't go taking a chance like that."

"Fine, but if we find this ghost girl I'm giving her pranking lessons with or without your help."

"Who should we tell?"

A/N: sorry it's so short. I promise to try and make the next chapter longer.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Dumbledore?" suggested James.

"Nah."

"The Ministry of Magic?" Suggested Lupin.

"No way."

"Then who?"

"I still don't think we should tell anyone." Said Sirius stubbornly.

"C'mon guys it's getting dark, we should head back."

"Aww, is wittle Remmie afwaid of da dark?" said Sirius in a taunting voice.

"Shove off Sirius, I just don't think we should be in the woods at night when we know there is even the slightest chance the murderer could be around."

"Remus is right, Sirius, we would be a pushover for a fully grown witch or wizard with a wand."

"Aww, you guys are no fun. Besides nothing is going to hurt someone as good looking as me!" said Sirius, who was now pulling out a spare comb from his pocket and combing his hair.

Lupin was about to push Sirius into a puddle of mud when they heard someone, or something on the trail behind them.

They all jumped about a foot in the air and climbed up the nearest tree. They found there was a tree house way up in the branches and leaves, far out of sight. Sirius had recognized it at once as his. The stayed frozen at the window until a flashlight came shining on the path below. A man, old and grouchy looking was searching the forest. He carried a flashlight what looked like a pitchfork.

They waited until he was out of hearing range then James pulled something out of his pocket. He unfolded it and said,

"Anyone up for a little follow the leader?"

"Why did you bring that?" asked Sirius

"Just in case. Lets go."

They followed about fifty feet behind the man until they came to a fork in the road. Remus insisted on going down the path back to Sirius's uncle's house, but Sirius wanted to follow the man.

"Oh, shit," said Lupin all of the sudden.

"What?" said James and Sirius in unison.

"Full moon."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

James and Sirius froze like deer in a headlight.

"The cloak won't cover us in animal form!" said Sirius

"Sirius! That's the least of our worries! We would be safe but that man wouldn't be! What if there are other people in the forest?" exclaimed James.

He shot a worried look at Remus.

Then James got an idea.

"That ranch back there! Remember the horse said only that man lived there! If the man stays in the house or forest then, Remus, We can keep you in the barn for tonight! You wouldn't hurt the horse, and well it would be just like the shrieking shack."

Remus sighed.

"It's risky but it's the only plan we've got. Let's go. Hurry."

They rushed up the winding path of darkness until finally they found it. Just in time too. The moment they had escaped the shade of the forest and into the moonlight Moony began to transform. Sirius held off Remus long enough for James to unlock the barn and transform. The three of them entered and Padfoot and Prongs bucked the door shut. Then they pushed some boxes and barrels in front of it.

They fell asleep in their animal forms and in the morning they woke to find Remus in his normal form. He was sitting way up high in a loft. A ladder just like the one in the movie was perched against the top of the loft.

"Hey guys, come on up, you have to see this."

They climbed up the ladder and found what looked like a little girl's bedroom.

"Do you think this is where she lived?"

"Looks like it."

"But it doesn't look like a witch lived here, these are muggle things."

"Maybe they didn't want her to learn magic."

"Well, then they failed miserably."

"Well, well, guys, that's it! The video, it had a well! And this island! She's here! If we find the well, we find her!"

"Who cares, we don't need to go finding some dead girl's corpse."

"Let's check out this 'cabin 12' place."

They went up to cabin twelve and since Sirius's uncle owned shelter mountain inn, they got in easy.

"Under the floor, all the best stuff is always under the floor." Said James

(A/N: that's where Harry gets it from, always hiding his stuff under the lose floorboard.)

"Well, duh, of course it's under the floor, where do you think they would keep a well, in the attic?"

"Good idea, Remus, I'll go check" Sirius attempted to run up stairs but James stopped him.

"Not scared are you, Paddy?" said James in a taunting voice.

"Me, scared, no way, nothing scares me!" said Sirius

"Good, then you can help me pull up this loose floorboard."

They hacked up almost all the floor and saw...

A/N: hah! Left you with a huge cliff hanger. One thing, anyone got ideas on what they find? I have an idea but I want to see what you guys come up with. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A girl! Sitting in a chair next to a well. She had tons of tracking equiptment, a t-v, and a telephone. She looked up at them and said

"You must be the three boys who watched the video on," she looked through some papers "Ah, two days ago. Yeah, I've been watching you guys, you're pretty clever. So I know you wizards and you know I'm a witch, and all about my dear old mum and dad, but why did you come all the way out here?"

"To teach you a bit about pranking." Said Sirius.

James punched him hard in the ribs.

"Actually, we wanted to solve the murder mystery. But I see there is much mystery left. Say, did you happen to know Moaning Myrt, I mean Myrtle Mathews?"

"You mean Myrtle. Yeah, I knew her. Why?"

"No reason." But he and Remus met eyes and James knew that remus was thinking the same thing as him, the two deaths seemed very similar.

"So, What's the deal with this tape?"

"Still haven't figured that out yet, huh? It's simple really, I'm from Durmstrang, I'm evil, guess who my birth dad was? Here's a clue. My real name is not Samara Morgan, it's Samara Riddle."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He stared and started walking back.

"Riddle, Tom Riddle. Like Lord Voldemort."

"Yup." Said Samara in a five year old voice.

"So, what are you names?"

"Why should we tell you?"

"Because you going to die anyway."

"You going to kill us?!"

"Oh, no, not me, but the video will."

"Any way we can live?"

"Tell me your names."

"Remus Lupin."

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Oohhhhhhh..., you're a Black. Daddy says your family is very supportive of him, Ok, I'll tell. All you have to do is make a copy of my little video and show it to someone, and then you'll be fine."

They nodded in agreement and James said

"Ok, well, urm, thanks, we'll just be going now, urm, thanks."

"Going, but it's so lonely down here all alone."

"Hey, school starts in a couple weeks, we'll send Myrtle to keep you company."

"And Peeves." Said Sirius.

"SIRIUS" said Remus and James their "Sirius, this isn't the time for joking" voices.

On their way out James piped up,

"Besides, I don't think we could have convinced peeves to come."

They laughed all the way home.

A/N: Warning. This is not the end of the story. There is more coming!!! Please review. Nobody has reviewed in like ages.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey, guys, I've been having some second thoughts about making a copy of the tape. I mean, who would we show it to? It would be like purposely murdering some on to save ourselves."

"I don't know? How about Snivellus?" said Sirius.

"Nah, without him Hogwarts would be to boring."

"Malfoy?"

"There's an idea!" said James.

"No, because Snivellus would probably tell."

"I know! How about Bella!"

"You would kill a family member?!"

"Family, no, the scum I live with, yes."

"We can't show it to anyone at school." Said Remus firmly.

"Remus is right Paddy. We can't."

"How about a muggle, someone we don't know. Then we can't feel guilty."

So later that day James, Remus, and Sirius went into town. They Remus got separated but James and Sirius found a couple of muggle girls, Katie and one of her friends. James called himself Josh, and Sirius called himself Sean. James got to know Katie for a couple of days. They started "dating". Then James showed Katie and her friend the tape in Sirius's uncle's cabin. Cabin 12.

"We're home free guys."

"But I do kinda feel guilty. Even though they were strangers, we still just killed them."

"Well, yeah, maybe if we send Samara a friend she won't kill them."

"No, she's Voldemort's daughter, she likes killing muggles and Half-bloods just as much as he does."

"We can try and warn Katie."

"How?"

"Sub-conscious messaging?"

"Yeah, lets try."

So that night they tried to send a message into Katie's mind while she slept. They showed her a picture of the static t-v, and a zoom in picture of a gravestone with her name on it.

A/N: I know, it's not very creative. I think I left my imagination at school, he-he.


	10. Reincarnation, or just freaky Coincidenc...

Chapter 10

A Reincarnation, or a Freaky Coincidence?

A/N: MUST READ!!!!!!! DO NOT IGNORE!!!! THIS IS PART OF THE STORY!!!

So the movie happened pretty much the same, Katie died, Rachel decided to investigate…enc. But meanwhile, the marauders need to figure out something else before it's to late… DUN DUN DUN!

Setting: Remus's house on the fourth night.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"CHELSIE!" Remus jumped out of bed and ran to his little sisters room.

There she was, sitting bolt upright in her bed, gasping for breath and clutching her arm.

"What happened, are you alright?"

"I had,… I had a dream…"

"A nightmare?" asked Remus.

"Not really, there was a girl, with long black hair, sitting in a chair, I walked over to her, and she grabbed my arm. Then I woke up, and, and Look." She held out her arm. Remus rolled up the sleeve and on her arm was a handprint, burned into her skin.

A/N: Remember, they didn't get the handprints, so they still don't know that it means she watched the video.

Setting: The next day, Remus, James, Sirius are strolling along Diagon Alley.

"But the girl she talked about sounded a lot like Samara, do you think she,…" said Remus.

"It's possible, then again, when would she have watched the video." Said James

"And how come we didn't get burns?" demanded Sirius.

"Maybe it doesn't happen for a certain amount of time, I dunno."

"Why don't you just ask her if she watched it?" asked James.

"I don't know, I think I might be afraid of the answer." Said Remus.

"Oh, come on, it will do more good than harm."

"Fine, Hey, Chelsie! Come 'ere a minute!"

She walked away from her friends, looking annoyed.

"What?"

"Did you watch a video the other day when I had James and Sirius over."

"Yeah, so?"

"That's bad." Said Sirius.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?! LISTEN TO ME! THAT VIDIO WAS CURSED! YOU"RE GOING TO DIE!"

"HEY CHELS! WHATS TAKING SO LONG?" One of the girls Chelsie was hanging out with was walking strait towards them.

"SAMARA!" gasped James and Sirius at the same time.

"What are you talking about? Who's Samara? My name's Samantha. Samantha Mathews."

"But, but, but…" stammered Sirius.

"You look exactly like this ghost we know." Said James

"Hey, that gives me an idea." Said Remus suddenly.

A/N: oOo! Big cliff hanger. Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I lost my imagination and kind of drifted off into space for a while.


	11. Final Chappie

7 Days

Chapter 11

"Who, who, who, why should I help you, this sounds like you're problem." Said Samantha, who was at the Lupin's, sitting around the table with the marauders.

"We told you, Chelsea watched it, this is the only way to save her."

"All right, for Chelsea."

"Great, meet us back here tomorrow at three, we'll floo to Moesco and set the trap before sundown."

The next day.

The marauders put Samantha into a torn old white dress, wet and tangled her hair, then pushed it front of her face, and even gave her a corpse-ish looking body makeover on her arms, legs, and face. They gave her an old video of InuYasha, and plced a charm on it to write Samara into the tape when she watched it. "Samara" was ready.

"Ok, you know what to do, Just knock on the well, and when she opens it you say…"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Then she will say…"

"I live here, this is my evil lare."

"And you say…"

"Nu-uh, I'm Samara Morgan, this is my evil well."

"And she will say…"

"It's hers. I'll say it's mine, then show her the tape, I know, we went through this 36 times already."

"Alright, then lets go."

The plan worked fine, Samara became one of Naraku's evil incarnations, who became very popular in season six, before being tragically killed by Kagome in season seven. But they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers.


End file.
